What If? New Moon Birthday Scene
by LinkandZeldaForever0329
Summary: First in LAZF's 'What if' series. What if Jasper couldn't control himself when Bella cut herself? Can Edward keep a vampire with the powers of a newborn off the love of his life?


_so as i sit here, i can not for the life of me think of something to write about. i want to write, but can't decide what. then, i started thinking about new moon. and how i wanted it to be._

_alternate scenes, anyone?_

_now, i know some other people do this a lot. **please don't think i'm stealing your ideas D: i really am not. i'm making sure i'm doing scenes that people havent before D:!**_

_anyway. this first one is an alternate version of the birthday scene in new moon. :D_

_**disclaimer: i am not stephenie meyer. i do not own the twilight saga: new moon, or any of the other books. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**One Shot**

**Original Characters**

"It's been a really long time since any of us have celebrated a birthday," Edward said to me as he drove through the trees towards his house. I looked over at him. "I think the last we celebrated was Emmett's. Maybe 74 years ago?"

I sighed. "I hate being celebrated, Edward." he should surely know this, although this was my first birthday with him. He smiled.

"I understand, Bella. But let them have their fun," he leaned close to me. "Please?"

"Fine," I sighed. He kissed me quickly and averted his eyes back to the road.

We pulled up to the house and I groaned. The trees were covered in pink twinkle lights. To most, it would be beautiful. To me, it was horror. Making me sick to my stomach.

But I had to be a trooper. For the Cullens.

Edward sped over to my side of the door and opened it, helping me out. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked towards the house.

"Hey, Edward," I tossed the digital camera my father gave me for my birthday in my hands. "If I took a picture of you and developed it, would you show up?"

He laughed the entire way to the door. And once we got inside.

"Happy birthday!" all the Cullens were there. Everyone looked really happy, except Rosalie. But that was to be expected.

"Thanks, guys," I smiled. Alice bounced forward and hugged me.

"Wanna open your presents?" she smiled brightly. I groaned and Edward's arm touched my back; silently reminding me to be good. I regained composure and smiled.

"Sure. What the hell."

Alice danced over to Rosalie first. She walked over to me and stiffly held out her hand.

"It's a necklace. Alice picked it out," I took the box, and she walked away.

"Thanks, Rose," I opened the box. The necklace was pretty. It had a silver chain and a moon symbol at the end. I put the lid back on and Edward took it out of my hands.

"Esme and Carlisle! Your turn!" She clapped her hands. They stepped forward and handed me another box. I put my finger under the tape and lifted; the tape slicing against my finger. I saw the red.

"Shoot," I went to wipe it on my dress.

I heard everyone breath inward.

"No!" I heard Edward yell. Suddenly I was pushed back, away from everyone else. I hit the wall, hard, and collapsed on the table below me. I felt the wood and glass stab through my skin. I cried out in pain.

"Jasper, no!" Edward yelled again. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. All the Cullens struggled to hold Jasper back; his eyes black as night, wild with thirst. They tried to focus on him, but kept glancing back. Blood was pooling all around me. I tried to cover it up for some reason, knowing fully well it wasn't going to work. Suddenly, Edward was flung against the wall. I watched in horror. Next Alice...then Esme...oh, god...

He was staring at me. Glaring. I knew it wasn't Jasper anymore. It was the monster deep within him. The one they try so hard to contain.

It all seemed in slow motion. He pushed the rest off of him and ran at me. He grabbed my neck, and without another glance, bit into me.

"Edward! Help!" I screamed over and over again. Edward was behind him, trying to pull. Pry. Anything. I was becoming dizzy. Loosing sight. Numbness went over me. I suddenly didn't care. I kept my eyes focused on the boy I loved, trying so hard to save my life.

"It's fine..Edward..," I whispered, hoping he could hear me.

"No! Jasper, stop!" he just wasn't strong enough to pull the newborn off of me. The rest of the Cullens couldn't get any closer.

Darkness faded through my legs..up my stomach...up my neck...

I knew this was it. At least this death was peaceful. In the company of my love.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered through my lips before the darkness swept me under.

**EDWARD POV.**

God dammitt, Jasper! Get off of her!

I tried. I could not for the life of me get him off. Me nor Carlisle. He was just too strong.

He was killing my love. Bella. My life. My exsistance. My world. My sun.

"I love you, Edward," I heard my sweet Bella say. Pain shot through my whole body, nearly pulling me under. I can't loose her. I can't. I can't..

"Please, Bella," her eyes shut. Her pulse slowed. "Bella! No! Jasper!" another failed attempt to pull him off.

Her pulse slowed...slowed..

Stopped.

Jasper pulled away, and then he was gone.

"Someone follow him," Carlisle yelled back. I took Bella's limp body in my arms. If I could cry right now..

"Carlisle," my voice broke. "Please, _please _tell me you can do something."

He stared at me. "I can't, Edward. I can't."

"No," I pushed my face into her hair, sobbing tearless, broken sobs.

My Bella. My sweet, loving, energetic Bella. Gone.

My reason for exsisting.

Gone.

I pulled her face away so I could look at her. I wanted to die just knowing I couldn't see those brown eyes anymore. Know that I could never hear that heartbeat again.

I took one last look, set her down..

And then I was running.

Far away.

Far, far away...

* * *

_hehehe (:_

_LAZF  
_


End file.
